Eifersucht
by Cannibal Jello
Summary: Kevin and Leon are reunited, and David isn't too happy about that...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Eifersucht (Jealousy)  
Author: CannibaljelloATyahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13.

Warning: Mild yaoi/Shounen-ai (nothing graphic)  
Disclaimer: I will never own anything as cool as Resident Evil/Biohazard. Capcom owns those. And of course I'm not making any profit. If I thought I could, I wouldn't be posting it on fanfiction.net, now would I?  
  
Notes:  
I was planning to put this fic to the back burner, but I had the strongest urge to write it these past few days.  
Kinda a hasty beginning – I don't want it to drag out and get boring like my other stories ;  
Thought the title up on the top of my head. It's German…more fancy than just saying "Jealousy".  
'Cause I was so eager to post something, I might make changes later on (like change the title, add more to the first chapter, yadda yadda.) I have more written, but I think I'll cram it into chapter 2.   
  
I just need to stroke my fractured ego, and I thought reviews might help.  
  
Then again, who knows? Ehh, tell me if it's any good. Hell, tell me if it's bad. I don't care, I'm just trying to stall myself from studying for my finals. XD  
  
And it might help ya to know I'm not a great Leon fan. It might show up in the writing. I might take sides with David, because he's my favorite. Duh! 3!  
  
==  
  
The air was pungent with anxiety.   
  
Two men felt restless for two differing reasons, yet both revolved around one individual.  
  
Someone was coming. An old friend to one man, a new enemy to the other. A third person stood in the matter – one female who was concerned with the present tense more than anything. She knew that if the question squirming deep in her gut wasn't asked, nor answered correctly, neither man would meet this two faced individual.  
  
Alyssa Ashcroft finally spoke up after an eternity of boredom. "Kevin, are you _sure _this is the right terminal?" Her quick, sharp eyes looked up from a brochure airport directory, as the jets of airliners outside shook the ground.   
  
Kevin shook for other reasons. "Yes, for the millionth time I'm sure!" the officer assured, though mostly to calm his own doubts. He still couldn't stop the pacing – back and forth, with his hangs dug deep in his jean pockets. With each thump of his boots against the bland carpet, David's apathy grew. Kevin was a pathetically disheveled man.  
  
_Forget Tootsie Pops. Geez, it's more like 'how many laps does it take for Kevin to run a path through the floor?' Poor, poor Kev.  
_  
David had to admit that Kevin seemed a tad bit over-reactant. When compared to David he was, for the plumber simply stood with his arms crossed, body leaned against a wall. Then again, David wasn't about to be reintroduced to a friend who had been believed to be dead – a friend who had survived a nightmare all his own. And since David hadn't met Leon for himself, he didn't know much a miracle it had taken for the rookie cop to have escaped alive.  
  
_Hell, he can't be_ that _extraordinary. I'm a plumber, for Christ's sake, and I'm still here_.   
  
From what David had gathered on Leon, he seemed quite impressive – though David didn't know whether Kevin had exaggerated for the sake of his friend, or if the mans abilities were trustworthy. In Kevin's own words, Leon's reputation as a rookie deceived him.   
  
Leon was young – in his twenties, Kevin had said, though he was never sure – and had been fresh from the academy. He even graduated with honors. Other than that, Leon was a crack shot and had a sharp mind to boot. Whatever else he'd done, Leon had obviously earned Kevin's up-most respect. Shouldn't he be good enough for David's praise, as well?  
  
_After all, Kevin and I share a lot in common. Our innermost personalities get along pretty well. Hell, we even share the same likings in music, and the same types of alcohol._ David allowed himself a small flush of pride. _We even share the same bed.   
_  
David continued to watch Kevin's compulsive back and forth stride. From David's vantage point, he could see ever detail of Kevin's face, from his tightly clenched jaw to his rigid stance, as well as the fact that the man had neglected to shave for the past couple days. Also, his roguish hair was even wilder than usual. Sure, Kevin had never been known to be a morning person by any means – unless he greeted the day with insistent hard-on – but the man had been up since 3 AM.   
  
_You'd think by now he'd be exhausted, but no. He just keeps goin' and goin' like a cracked-out Energizer bunny. Hell, if you gave the man a drum he'd wear it out to dust in a matter of minutes.   
_  
David uncurled his arms to glance at his watch. It was 7:02…Kennedy's flight was due sometime in the next three minutes. No, David hadn't memorized this from obsessively reading over the flight schedule as Kevin had, but listening to Kevin repeat it over and over again like a chant during the car ride had engraved the three digits 7, 0, and 5 into David's mind.   
  
Alyssa undoubtedly knew, as well. The blond journalist had insisted that she tagged along. Why, exactly? David guessed she was either bored out of her mind with her daily routine and was looking for entertainment, or perhaps she was simply curious about meeting the brave, famous Mr. Kennedy. David would have liked to assume that she was but a friend concerned over his wellbeing – better yet, his _sanity_. Someone needed to be there to calm David when his lover - who seemed to be as agitated as a teething puppy worrying over a leather shoe - rubbed a raw spot in the plumber's patience.   
_  
Thank you, Alyssa! If it wasn't for you, I would have gagged and hog-tied him hours ago. He'd been this was since the moment he caught word from Kennedy. _  
  
Supposedly Kennedy had hooked himself a job with the CIA or some other underground organization – David wasn't sure what, exactly – and had gained enough access to the United States personnel files to track down Kevin Ryman. What drove him to do this, what Leon's motives were was a mystery. David simply assumed that Leon was concerned in the wellbeing of an old friend.  
  
_So we get a phone call at 2 AM. Kevin and I had spent the entire day at work, so we got home late. Things had been that way for a while – difficult hours, rarely seeing each other despite sharing an apartment. So we'd decided to take advantage of finally being awake together after God knows how long. Pent up emotions and sexual frustration eventually pay off.  
_  
David and Kevin were still breathing like sprinters when the phone began to ring on the nightstand besides the bed. Both men, limp from exertion, had nearly dismissed it entirely. David had been genuinely surprised when Kevin lifted himself from their sticky embrace to snatch the receiver. Catatonic, David had weakly murmured in disappointment as Kevin's comforting weight moved towards the edge of the bed, causing the mattress to sink beneath his mass.  
  
Too tired to really care, David felt himself begin to drift towards oblivion when Kevin's voice shot loudly through the air.  
  
"Leon?!" he had gasped, tensing upright like an arrow armed bow. David had frowned slightly, running one of his heavy hands over the coiled muscle shoulders and back of his lover. Kevin, blind to his caress, leapt from bed. Bare feet and body padded out of the room as Kevin was deeply involved in his telephone conversation.  
  
_Whatever, the_ plumber's mind mumbled, figuring that if it was anything of importance, he'd hear about it eventually. Besides, he was tired – having worked the entire week straight leeched what energy he had, not to mention the hours of lacked sleep. _Thank God for days off. Tomorrow, I can sleep until the late afternoon – a 24 hour hibernation…  
_  
Numb hands pulled the beds warm duvet up to David's shoulders as his eyes fell closed. They would open soon enough, though David was unaware at the time. David was teetering on the edge of a deep, comatose sleep when Kevin returned.  
  
The bed shook erratically as Kevin jumped onto the mattress, stirring David from his rest. Not only did the plumber protest but the springs did, as well, squeaking loudly beneath the sudden weight.  
  
"You will not believe who just called!" Kevin breathed excitedly, looming over David on hands and knees.  
  
David grunted and managed to ask, "Who?"  
  
Kevin began to bounce again, shaking the two men. "Leon!" he chirped.  
  
"You're right, I'd never believe it," David grumbled as Kevin straddled his wearied body. "Who's Leon?"  
  
"Leon's an old friend," Kevin murmured as his stubble lips leaned to graze and suckle at the soft skin of David's throat. Obviously, whatever the call had been about excited Kevin. On the other hand, David – who felt worn to the bone – weakly protested Kevin's fervor.   
  
"Sleep?" David begged.  
  
Kevin chuckled at his lover's lethargy. "Later," he said. Familiar hands clasped David's hips as Kevin began to gently grind their two bodies together, pressing insistently. Kevin slid further downwards, settling himself between the others lanky thighs. There was a chuckle, then a moan as Davids gasp met the air.   
  
_Later I heard about the whole thing in detail. Leon Kennedy - an ol' academy friend - had escaped Raccoon's viral spill just as we had. Now Leon wanted to reunite with Kevin. 'Don't come to me, I'll fly to you', he had said. After all, the government was footing his bills…  
_  
So there they were – Alyssa, David, and Kevin, stuck at MDW (Chicago, Midway IL) airport, awaiting flight 187. By his anxiety, David wondered if Kevin would survive to greet Leon at the gate. The plumber had never seen his friend so uneasy before.   
  
David forced himself from the wall at his back and stepped towards his pacing lover. One hand came to rest on Kevin's thick shoulder reassuringly. Kevin, too lost in whatever contemplative thoughts that plagued his mind, jumped at the touch. Brown radical hair fluttered as Kevin jerked his head from its tilt towards the ground. As bright blue eyes rested on David, Kevin relaxed. His trademark smirk was born from his mouths grim line. Strong arms sought David's waist, wrapping loosely around the lithe body as Kevin pulled him close. Despite the publicity, David couldn't deny the soft kiss he was given.  
  
"Calm down, Kev," the plumber said as they pulled apart. "You don't want to have a stroke before he arrives, do you?"  
  
A deep rumble was born from the maw of Kevin's chest. "I know. Then all this worrying would've been for nothin'."  
  
One of Kevin's hands snuck up to stroke David's tied-back hair. The gentle petting lulled the plumber into a daze. David was putty beneath Kevin's touch. Months ago, he would have pushed the other away in embarrassment. Now, after what seemed like an eternity of patience and coaxing, David found himself wrapped around the cops finger. David allowed himself to be pulled even closer to that hard body. The fact that David knew that eyes other than Alyssa's were on them didn't fluster him a bit.  
  
"You _guys_," both men heard Alyssa sigh in exasperation, though they knew she found their romance adorable. Cindy did, too, and made a much bigger deal out of it than the journalist. But Cindy wasn't there to flutter her eyelashes or to coo and clasp her hands daintily to her chest.  
  
All that mattered was that Kevin was there, with his lips parting in invitation as David leaned closer in expectation, eyelids falling –  
  
Their lips never met. David blinked in confusion as the warm arms disappeared, as did the rest of the man – seemingly into thin air.  
  
No, there was Kevin in a full on sprint towards the growing crowds of people flooding from terminal #17. Towards Leon.   
  
"What the _fuck_?" David spat as Alyssa started to laugh from the chair she lounged in.   
  
"David's been stood up for another guy!"  
  
Grayish eyes shot daggers at the heaving journalist before David turned to follow Kevin with them. A spark of jealousy tinted the plumber's cheeks.  
  
The two stood in a deep embrace, oblivious to the carry-on case abandoned at their feet which sat. forgotten by clutching hands. There was laughter and an exchange of words that David couldn't make out – reduced to a mere murmur amongst the loitering of a hundred other people. It was easy to assume the men were pleased because of the excited hands ruffling hair and giving hard pats on the back.   
  
_They just can't keep their hands off each other,_ David's mind attempted to joke, but it only darkened his mood. Somehow he managed to collect himself as the two men walked towards the rest of their party.   
  
Leon Kennedy was a couple inches shorter and lightweight than his fellow officer, and looked quite a few years younger, too. David had never been good at estimating a persons age, but he'd place a bet on 25 years. From what David could see, Leon was well groomed, trimmed, and shaved. He wore a pair of Tommy Hillfiger jeans and a white polo shirt – reminding David of the types of men he despised.  
  
_Face it, you're only dissecting and focusing on every little detail that wouldn't normally bother you, just because he stole Kevin's attention away. But Geez, how could Kevin toss me away like that? And _for _that_? _Oh knock it off, Dave. They're just friends, Kevin said so, and they've always been just that – friends. So that should make Leon a friend of mine, too. _Still, a question was eating away at David's mind. _Just how good of friends were they – _are_ they?  
_  
David's frustration towards himself grew. _Don't jump to conclusions. Just because you never hugged a friend like that doesn't mean it's so unusual for Kevin. It's not like they're fucking, for Christ's sake! So Kevin's a friendly, open guy. You could have been too, Dave, if you hadn't grown up in the slums. Back then, you learned not to get too close unless you were on lunging for attack. Hell, the only hugs we gave were to distract our foes while a swift upward plunge of the knife was made into their gut. No one walked away from hugging then, with the knife perfectly angled to pierce the soft intestinal tissue and shred apart the pancreas. If you were lucky, your blade was just long enough to bite into their liver, or perhaps the heart for a quick kill…  
_  
David clamped down on the viral thoughts pulsing through his mind. Instead, he focused on appearing stoic as Kevin and Leon joined Alyssa and himself, with their arms draped around each others shoulders.   
  
"Leon Kennedy, this is Alyssa Ashcroft," Kevin introduced, nodding towards the composed journalist. She stood up from her chair and the two shook hands. Meanwhile, Kevin smiled at David. "And this is David King."  
  
When David shook Leon's hand for himself, he noticed the smooth palm beneath his rough labor-chafed paw.   
  
_So he's an uptight pretty boy. I bet he lotions his hands every night and pushes back his cuticles when he gives himself a manicure. Perhaps a pedicure, too.   
_  
"It's nice to meet you," Leon said with a bashful smile. David mentally groaned as he caught sight of the intent stare Alyssa gave the young officer. _Don't tell me she finds this pubescent boy attractive!_  
  
"The pleasure's all ours," she purred, confirming David's suspicions. David had the sudden urge to throw his hands up and stomp away in defeat. _I've lost them both!_   
  
"So, now that everyone's been introduced, I guess we can think about what to do next," Kevin said. "I was thinkin' we'd track down some lunch. Have ya eaten, Leon?"  
  
"I managed to choke down a packet of peanuts half way through the flight." Leon smiled, exposing his perfect teeth. "I was afraid to try anything else. You know how airline food is, nowadays."  
  
Kevin laughed. "I hear ya!" His arm's hold around Leon's narrow shoulders tightened, pulling the young man closer as the other hand snatched up the overlooked carry-on case. Kevin eyed his other two friends. "How about you guys, you comin'?"  
  
_Do I go or do I stay? Lets weigh the pros and cons, shall we? Damn, the cons sure out weight the pros, 'cause face it, the only reason you'd go is to stop Leon from laying a hand on your man. As for the cons….well, I could torture myself listening to past reminiscent, inside jokes, and just….anything that comes out of Leon's mouth…  
_  
David settled for a shake of his head and an excuse. "Not hungry."  
  
Alyssa reached over to give David a pat on the shoulder. "I'm not much of a breakfast person, either. Besides, someones gotta take care of this wild child and make sure he doesn't run off into trouble." Alyssa gave David a wink, sensing his bewilderment. "But first, I gotta visit the ladies room. Do ya think you can restrain your ambitions until then, Dave?"  
  
"Somehow I'll manage," the plumber grunted. He wasn't really in the mood to play around, and Alyssa's efforts to cheer him up were falling short. _Short like little Leon there…_  
  
Kevin jerked his head towards a sign hung on the wall. "You lucky gal, you can walk with us for a bit. It looks like the bathrooms are near the food court." Then he flashed David a look of concern. "You sure you'd rather stay here?"  
  
David ran a hand idly through his ponytail. "Yeah, for now. I'll track you guys down in 15 minutes or something."  
  
Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but Leon cut him off. "But Kev, what about my bags? I've gotta pick them up."  
  
Whatever Kevin had meant to say before was forgotten, instead replaced by a question. "Hey Dave, do you think you could…?"  
  
_I should have know that was coming. Yes David, be our guests personal slave! Carry his baggage, polish his shoes, surrender your boyfriend!   
_  
Still, David couldn't say no to Kevin. It took all pure will do force out a "sure." He tried even harder to deny the devil lounging on one shoulder, who swung his tail with one clawed hand. _Ignore the bags, lose them! Just do something to shatter little Kennedy's priceless smile_, the red face cackled demonically.   
  
"Shut up," David told himself, watching the others backs dissolve into the gathering crowds of passengers.  
  
If Kennedy knew anything, he'd know better than to turn his back to the enemy.   
  
There was one thing David was certain of - he wouldn't dare turn his back on Leon.  
  
_Gonna be watchin' you, 'friend'._


	2. 2

Title: Eifersucht (Jealousy)

Author: Cannibaljello

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Mild yaoi/Shounen-ai (nothing graphic)

Disclaimer: I will never own anything as cool as Resident Evil/Biohazard. Capcom owns those. And of course I'm not making any profit. If I thought I could, I wouldn't be posting it on fanfiction.net, now would I?

Notes:

Once upon a time, I considered just dropping the story after the first chapter, but how could I deny you lovely reviewers? I can't! So here it is, the long-awaited (hah) chapter 2. It took a little longer than I would have liked, due to a couple issues at home, and the ending is really shitty. But who cares? I got it done!

It's basically the same ol' crap from the last chapter. David is brooding and bein' a man bitch about everything. XD So far, this story is going SO SLOW! Ah! All this and nothing serious had happened yet! I'll have to think out the next chapter a bit more, because unless I cut out a chunk of the day, nothing big will occur. ee; Bye-bye, yaoi scene XD

Individual reviewer comments:

Rena88: Actually, I've had this planned out before your fic. Shortly after buying RE Outbreak on its release date, I went special item hunting and came across the Sharks Game Tickets. Kevin was obviously friends with Leon at one time or another before Outbreak, not to mention both would have worked at the RPD together. Ehh, but you know how that got screwed over. XD

Since I've been a David x Kevin fan from the start, I obviously wanted to write about them. Instead of just…bah, I dunno, my brains trying to short out…I needed a plot to write off of. Annnnd because I'm always surrounded by soap operas (thanks to my mother, oy) I thought some drama between the two guys would add depth to their relationship. You know how real life is – very rarely (if ever) is a couple happy without a fight or two.

The most commonly seen for me is cheating/mistrust/jealousy, (or whatever people wanna call it), hence the name. I could see David being a little more reasonable if one of the fellow outbreak survivors had gotten a thing for Kevin because he knew what went on in their recent past. But with Leon, David wouldn't have known jack and might have been suspicious of just why Kev and Leon were such good buds.

Hope I made some sort of sense there trying to explain my brainstorming process ;

Lady Frost1: God, now I'm jittery about posting this! You're so an excellent author, you make me feel like a bug in your presence, like some kinda writing rookie. I hope this is decent enough for you, since you've entertained me so entirely. ;

Nah, I'm not a serious Leon fan, but he's an okay character. Maybe not good enough for my boys (keyword, maybe) but the idea of a threesome has got my intrigued. Hmm..

Darn, it looks like I WILL have to quit this story. I definitely would, if it forced you to work on your own "sadly lacking love stories". That would just be a pity, wouldn't it? Let me get a match and finish off the rest of my story. In FLAMES! Mwahaha!

This gives all y'all more a reason to review, or else I _will_ consider it!

Harry potter: Ah, my faithful MSN chat buddy. I can't wait to see ya online again! :)

Myuu: You and your very ego-boosting reviews (not just with this story, but with the others, as well) have really pushed me to work harder. I'm glad you enjoy my writing, as I hope you'll continue to!

===

Every passenger bag began to look the same as David found himself staring at a conveyer belt. Suitcase after suitcase slid past his lazily searching eyes. Though he was watchful for a label reading Leon Kennedy, David found his eyes going in and out of focus quite frequently.

Hell, his luggage probably rotated past five times already. Gotta stay awake, gotta get this shit done so I can go home and sleep. Ahh, sleep sounds good.

David couldn't hold back a yawn as he rubbed at his right eye absently with the back of one hand. When the knuckles fell away, Alyssa took it's place in his vision. She walked towards David, moving to stand besides him with a look of concern on her pretty face.

"Tired?" she asked, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"Rough night?"

David chuckled silently to himself. _More than she knows…_ "Late night," he said with a sigh.

Alyssa gave him a knowing smile before her eyes shifted to settle on the moving luggage. "Haven't you found Leon's stuff yet?"

David bowed his head meekly. "Heh, no. Probably missed it a couple times."

"Geez, can't trust a man to get anything done," the journalist jabbed playfully. "I guess it's natural for guys to slack off. First Kevin and Leon get sidetracked in the airport shops, then I find you here dozing on two feet. Hell, if I hadn't interrupted your snooze like I did, you probably would have tipped over onto the conveyer belt and been on your way to Europe in some cargo hold, snoring."

David managed a tired smile. "Don't tempt me. I could use a vacation." Then his expression faded after the time it took his tired mind to translate the rest of Alyssa's message. "Leon and Kevin – they left?"

"Just the terminal. I think they got lost in the food court."

"Yeah, leavin' us grunts to do the work," David muttered beneath his breath. Alyssa ignored his scorn.

There was a flash of movement, and before David's slow-paced mind could grasp what Alyssa was doing, her nimble hand snatched up a suitcase. With little strain, she pulled the bag from the conveyer and set it at their feet.

"That's one down."

David raised an eyebrow questioningly. "How many did he bring?"

Alyssa just smiled.

= = =

David was deadpan as he and Alyssa trekked through the car garage. A few steps quicker than David, Alyssa trotted with the first case she had caught, leaving David to balance two – one in his left hand, the other in his right. Disappointingly, Leon Kennedy didn't pack light. At least, not in all his bags; just the two David lugged.

David could feel his biceps bulge with strain. "Why is it that I get to pack all the weight?" he snapped. He was still tired and easily irritable, if Alyssa hadn't figured already.

Alyssa lagged in her stride, enough to fall besides the grumpy plumber. "Because you're a gentleman," she said.

David muttered quietly beneath his breath as they stepped up to their car. At first, they nearly passed it unnoticingly, since the old black Mustang blended in with one row of cars after another. But David, desperate to leave, wouldn't, _couldn't _fail to see the car.

One suitcase dropped to the cement floor with a thud as David reached into his leather coat pocket, fishing for keys. Once found, the doors were pulled open, the trunk popped, and two of the bags were thrown nonchalantly inside.

The journalist frowned, setting her one case down gently. "Careful Dave. We wouldn't want to break anything in there."

"Wouldn't we?" David grumbled. "Speak for yourself. First fe packs like a woman. Then expects us to carry his shit like a couple of slaves! The least he could do was buy luggage with a pull-handle and fucking wheels!"

Alyssa sighed, placing a woeful hand on her forehead. "Dave, I know you don't like him."

"Is it that obvious – at least enough for a blonde like yourself?" David joked. A heeled shoe tip jabbed into his shin. He hissed.

"Shut up, smartass. It's obvious to me because I'm female. Didn't you know we can sense these things? Besides, I know you too well. When he was hanging all over Kevin, I was wondering if you'd pull a gun on him."

David shrugged. "Didn't bring one with me. It wouldn't have gone over well with airport security, but hell, it would have been worth it…"

"Shame," Alyssa said sarcastically. "I take it you didn't bring your tool belt with ya, either. Otherwise you would have chucked one of your wrenches at him."

David shook his head, black bangs swaying against his cheeks. "He's not worth one of my trusty wrenches. He's too cheap." That born laughter from Alyssa. David expression dissolved from humored to hurt. "I'm glad you find it funny."

One thin hand came up to rest on David's right shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it _is_ funny. By the way you glared at them, I thought you'd eat holes through both their heads."

"Just Leon's," the plumber corrected. Then he scowled. "Didn't they seem a little _overly_ friendly to you?"

Alyssa rolled here eyes skyward. "Geez Dave, after all we've been through? It's amazing they're both alive to share this moment, so I have to disagree with you there." Her quick green eyes sharpened on David, as one corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "Is someone a little jealous?"

David's own gray orbs shifted from Alyssas scrutiny. "I can't help it if I'm concerned."

"Possessive and territorial is more like it," the woman murmured.

David glared. "Don't put words in my mouth, missy. Now can we stop this little therapy session?" One booted foot tapped against the pave parking garage floor. Because of the tomb-like silence dominating the rest of the lot, the sound carried far.

"Fine. What's next, then?" she asked, primping her hair in the reflection of the car window.

David was hopeful. "Can we go home?"

"But honey, what about the children?" Alyssa quipped.

"Can't we just leave them here?" David pleaded, and although he was certain Alyssa already knew, he still added: "I want to go home. I'm exhausted…"

"If you're so tired, then why don't you lay down in the back while I go get the boys?" Alyssa smiled. "We both know you won't be sitting in the front passenger seat today. You'd just be pushed aside for Leon."

"Very funny," David growled, pulling open the back door. Long legs and body collapsed onto the gray cushions as David wiggled himself a comfortable spot, splayed across the seats. Alyssasighed, then shook her head at the lounging plumber.

"Kevin really needs to lay off and let you sleep – at least for one night a week."

David managed to groan. "Tell me about it. That man has an unlimited amount of energy. And just one night? You kiddin' me? I need an entire month!"

Alyssa couldn't help herself from feeding off David's irritation. "Maybe Leon will be a distraction."

It didn't fail to aggravate the plumber. "If I wasn't so lazy, I'd slap you for that. For your sake, I hope after a nap I'll be in a better mood."

Satisfied with her appearance, Alyssa flashed the plumber a charming smile. "We can only hope. Anyway, stay put, sleeping beauty. I'll fetch the guys so we can get movin'."

Closing his eyes, David sighed. "Sounds good," he murmured. When the veil of David's lashes rose, he was confused. It seemed a lot had changed in the blink of an eye.

Kevin was happily chattering in the cars driver seat. "Remember that time when we snuck Marvin Branagh's alpha numeric pager number?"

Golden hair shook as Leon's head was thrown back against the passengers seat head rest. He shook with laughter. "Oh my god, yes!"

Kevin went on, grinning through each word. "We kept calling it, and every time we left a message like "PAGER ERROR". A couple minutes later we tried "Replace Battery" and sent it once every minute for 5 minutes. He actually fell for it! I even did it using my cell at work. Once I walked into the break room and I saw him sitting there with a pile of batteries. He was getting so frustrated I thought he'd go gray in the hair, 'cause he every time he jammed a new set in, I'd page him again. Ahhahaah, good times!"

Leon was cackling. "Did he try to kill ya later?"

Kevin shook his head, chuckling. "Never told him. I gotta keep my ability to take a piss whilst standing, 'cause he woulda taken my dick off with a shotgun."

David blinked slowly once more – his blurred vision focusing as blobs of color took shape of the cars and trucks surrounding their own which hummed gently as it drove. Some vehicles fell back, lagging behind Kevin's black Mustang, as others passed to their left. Suddenly curving, their car turned onto a ramp from the freeway.

Cobwebs still hung in David's head. When he tried to shake them loose – literally – he realized he couldn't, as it was resting against something – someone who shifted as he stirred. Without noticing, David had used a fellow passenger as a pillow, leaning heavily against their warm body with his head flopped onto their shoulder. But who…?

An amused voice revealed their identity. "Mornin', sleepy head. It's good to see you're alive."

"Mmph. Sorry Alyssa," David apologized, but made no attempt to move. He was comfortable.

"For what?" she asked.

It took a considerable effort for David to force himself upright from his tilt, until he was supporting his own weight. "For smashing you," he replied.

"It's okay. I didn't mind," Alyssa said with a smirk as she brushed an askew bunch of hair from David's forehead. "Obviously you didn't, either. You sleep like a rock."

David rubbed his head, glancing out the windows again. "Not all the time. Where are we, by the way? This isn't the way we came."

Alyssa giggled. "Duh, silly."

Until then, Kevin and Leon had been too involved in talking to each other that neither noticed David had awaken. Bright blue eyes glanced into the review mirror and caught sight of David – albeit a groggy, dazed David, but he was David, nonetheless.

Kevin smiled, watching his lover. "How'd you sleep?"

David settled for a grunt, allowing Alyssa to speak for him. "Like a mummy. He's been out of it since I had to shove him aside in the airport parking garage. Bastard was gonna take the entire seat for himself." Alyssa punched David on the arm playfully in mock-irritation. "I've been his personal body pillow for the last half hour."

The plumber frowned, mind still muddled. "How long have we been driving?"

Alyssa tsked. "Of course you wouldn't know, you sleeping corpse. It's been around a couple hours."

David's face mirrored his confusion.

"We got caught in traffic," Kevin explained. "The airport didn't have the most edible food on Earth, so we decided to go out for breakfast."

"Brunch." Leon correctly, smiling disdainfully. "It's twelve!"

"Breakfast, lunch, whatever," Kevin said, sticking his tongue out at Leon. "Don't correct your superior officer, you youngin'."

"It's not my fault you're a geezer," Leon retaliated. "Senior is right. I'm surprised they let your senile, dementia-ridden ass carry a gun."

Kevin glowered. "I'm only 31!"

Leon grinned. "31 and you've already lost it."

The two continued to banter, causing David's foggy head to throb. He stabbed his fore and middle fingers of both hands into his temples, using pressure to relieve the pain. Alyssa frowned in sympathy.

Just get me out of here!

= = =

If David expected life to be any better outside of the car, he was only correct for a second – the time it took the four survivors to trek from the Mustang into the pancake house. As if the piles of cars in the lot hadn't been warning enough, business was undeniably booming inside. The clanking of glass against glass and the tinking of steel utensils against porcelain plates sounded throughout the building, dominating the one hundred body limited room that was packed with nearly double. Voices in conversation created a back dropped constant buzz, adding to the racket.

"I think I'm just gonna go back to the car now," David tried, turning tail to excuse himself, but Alyssas hand clamped solidly to his.

"You're coming." She vowed, dragging him along a few paces behind Kevin and Leon, just shy of earshot. "You escaped quality time with Leon once. Now you've got to suffer with me. There is no escape. Deal with it."

"But I'm still tired," David complained, scrounging up every excuse he could. "I'm not even hungry!"

Alyssa wouldn't be deterred. "Coffee, then. We'll get you some coffee," she said as she tugged the grown man along like a mother would her child. David, like a child, was about to protest again. Alyssa stopped him with a frowning glance. "Don't deny it, because God knows you need it."

"Stop dilly dallying!" Kevin shouted above the noise. "Leon got us a table!"

Kevin lead the bickering plumber and journalist towards table pushed in the furthest corner from the entrance door. Leon, like a gentleman, had waited to seat himself until the rest of his party arrived. When they did, Leon pulled back a chair and invited Alyssa to take a seat. Blushing and fluttering her eyelashes thankfully, Alyssa perched herself and giggled as Leon pushed her in.

Whatever Kennedy's motives were, David made sure to stay close to Kevin's side. He sat down quickly - opposite from Alyssa - ruining any chances Leon had to sit besides Kevin. _There's no way he's going to put me in my place_, David swore.

No one but Leon noticed, who was obviously disappointed by the small frown down-curving his mouth. _So what_, David's mind spat. Kevin, acting off routine more than consciousness, plopped in the chair besides David. He flashed David a smile, then nodded at the single menu in front of them. Alyssa and Leon had their own on their side of the table. With only two menus for four people, it looked as if they'd have to share.

"You gonna take that, or will I have to wrestle it from ya?" Kevin chuckled.

Though the offer was inviting, David slid the menu towards Kevin. "Help yourself."

Kevin frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

David waved a dismissive hand, feeling uneasy beneath Kevin's visual scrutiny. "Yeah."

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Though Kevin concern was touching, David grew irritated. _I said no once. How many other ways do I have to say it?_

"Not that hungry," David answered. To make his lover happy, he added: "I'll just get some coffee."

After months of practice, David could sense the coming onslaught of questions swim in Kevin's azure eyes, yet they never reached his mouth. Instead, Kevin shrugged. "We can share my sausage."

If it had been a question, Kevin most certainly wouldn't take 'no' as an answer. David opened his mouth, thought better of it, and wisely clenched his jaw. Although he wasn't in the mood to be pampered by his lover, David didn't want to argue, either.

On the other side of the table, Alyssa and Leon were deep in conversation.

Alyssa was curious, as always. "So, how long do you plan to stay with us, Leon?"

Why didn't I think of that? David wondered, feeling not a little dull.

Leon spoke as he skimmed the menu. "I was planning on staying for a week – at least until Saturday. It's Monday now, right? That's five days, not including today."

Oh, he's smart. That boy can sure do his math. Whoo.

"At least?" Alyssa questioned.

Kevin smirked knowingly as Leon spoke. "Yup…Kevin's takin' me to a Sharks game on Friday!"

Both Alyssa and David send Kevin interrogating glances. "Didn't I tell you guys?" Kevin asked confusedly. Alyssa shook her head.

That better be the only thing Kevin's takin' from Leon, David's mind scowled. "Didn't even mention it," he murmured aloud, idly scratching the back of his neck.

Kevin interpreted David's drowsy droned voice for disappointment. "I'm sorry Dave. You know I didn't pay for these tickets, and I only got two. With you not bein' as much of a sports fan as Leon and I, I thought…you know…"

David cut Kevin's painful stutter off. "It's okay. I understand. We can always do something together later, right? After all, I'm here all the time, and Leon isn't…It's best to take _advantage_ of your time together."

On the outside, David appeared as stoic as his usual self. On the inside, David felt slightly betrayed. _Ouch. That hurt a little more than it should have…_

Leon and Kevin, both being typical men, didn't think twice about the strategically placed emphasis. Who did was Alyssa. She gave David a warning kick beneath the table. Her eyes could have shatter diamonds. Of course, David was no diamond. He was a human waiting impatiently for his daily dose of caffeine.

When a waitress finally came and offered a mug, David jumped at the offer. Fingers, stiff from stress, curled around the warm mug handle as he muttered a "thank you" to the cute girl. She smiled gorgeously at David – reminding the plumber of Cindy – before she took their orders.

Leon went first, asking for a specialized omelet. Alyssa ordered French toast and a side of hash browns, while Kevin – man with a bottomless pit instead of a stomach – ordered a jumbo stack of buttermilk pancakes with sausage links. When asked what he wanted, David shook his head.

Afterwards, Alyssa stroke up conversation again. Striving with her profession, the blond was always full of questions. "Where will you be staying?" she asked Leon.

David perked at that. _Leave it to the journalist to ask the good questions_. David was afraid to know the answer for himself, expecting the worst scenario. _"Oh, I'll be staying with Kevin. Isn't that just dandy?", Leon would say and Kevin would add, "Oh, didn't I tell you? You'll be staying on the couch. Dave, while I help make Leon feel more at home." In. Bed._

Leon's true answer was a relief. "I'm booked for the Sunset Hotel. I didn't want to be a bother to ol' Kevin, here."

David found it interesting how Leon mentioned only his friend. Didn't he know about their boarding arrangement – that the two were more than friends? _Woops, that little detail probably slipped his mind, too_. It was either that, or Kennedy didn't mind being a burden to the plumber. The thoughts made David fume, and while he considered 'accidentally' spilling his hot coffee into Kevin's lap, he didn't follow through. At least not yet.

By the time the orders came, David set his mug down for its fourth refill. He was thankful the business didn't charge for every round_. Typically it's the bar tab that overprices the meals, not the freakin' coffee._ Oh well, he figured it would be worth it. David was beginning to feel more human by each passing gulp. The drone of voices began to sharpen and form real words. Around him Kevin, Alyssa, and Leon continued to chat.

"Kevin and I have known each other for what…four years, now?" Leon was asking. "We met on the shooting range. Back then, Kevin was still just as wacky. I'll never forget the first thing he said : "Lookie, I can shoot off his balls!" BLAM!"

Kevin looked up from his massacre of his pancakes to grin and share his side of the story. "Oh yeah, and you, Mr. Serious, had to try and ruin my fun. 'I don't know about your balls, but mine sure as hell aren't up that high', you said, rolling your eyes. I laughed and retorted, 'Well it's not my fault he's only half a man!'"

Leon grinned. "So they don't use whole body paper men on the range. Saves trees, ya know?"

"And a criminals dick," Kevin added. Both men doubled over in laughter. Alyssa was smiling, watching the two happy cops with interest. Relaxed, she enjoyed the old tales. She added her fifty cents to the conversation.

"Leave it up to Kevin to act like a dork on the first date," she tsked.

David considered giving the journalist - a kick in the shins to make them even. _Funny how she used the word 'date'. Is she trying to rub salt into my wounds? To injure, or not to injure? That is the question. If you try, you could accidentally tag Leon. Then again…that wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?_

Kevin smiled proudly, blind to David's inner turmoil. "Yup, you know me!"

Their entire table quieted down as the three diners focused on their meals – all except for David, who glanced at Kevin for a second before he stared into the swimming black pool of his coffee. He was bored. Why? He wasn't sure. Perhaps it was because there would be none of their usual games; no foot rubbing, no under the table groping, though David was somewhat relieved. Kevin often humored himself by making David hot and bothered in public areas before abandoning David to find a way to hide his more than obvious excitement without showing the entire restaurant he was cocked and ready for action.

Speaking of Kevin, the ex-RPD officer had just finished scarfing down his pile of pancakes. One thick finger poked David's side, jerking the man from his intense stare at his coffee. Ripples distorted the mugs contents as David twitched in surprise. He glared at Kevin.

Unafraid of his lovers wrath, Kevin gave a goofy grin whilst holding up a sausage, murdered with the prong of a fork. "You want any?" he asked.

David blinked at the plate. Only a speck of syrup remained of the six giant pancakes. "Did you forget to chew?"

Kevin laughed, then quirked his eyebrow suggestively. "You know me - I always swallow."

Across the table, Alyssa giggled. Leon looked confused, but said nothing. He watched as Kevin waved the sausage in David's face. "Come on, just one?" the grown man pleaded.

David slapped the greasy pork stick out of his face. "No thanks."

Kevin was on a roll. "What, it's not _big_ enough for you?"

Alyssa had to cover her mouth with her napkin to prevent shredded potatoes from flying. Leon was pink in the cheeks, looking flustered as though he was self-conscious about misinterpreting an innocent conversation for sexual innuendo.

David mentally laughed. _Hah! Innocent? Never._

Feasting off the discomfort, David continued to play along. He was willing to do anything to sate his boredom. "Why Kev, I thought you didn't like when I used my teeth!"

Kevin's eyes sparkled, pupils dilated with frisk. "My pain was always your pleasure, Dave."

Leon must have assumed it was a tease between friends because he began to relax and chuckle. "Perverts," he muttered. "Then again, Kevin's always been that way."

What's he trying' to do, worm his way into the lime light? Can the pretty boy not stand someone else bein' the center of attention, even for a sentence or two? The thought reminded David of himself. Intentionally, he overlooked his own arrogance. _I'm only doin' what I have to. I can fight with Leon over Kevin all day, if that's what it takes to make him back down, 'cause this King never surrenders!_

David was about to send Leon an open glare - one that would be hard to miss, even for a young cop like flickering light bulb Leon. And David would have, if it hadn't been for that damn sausage dancing in his face.

"Come on Davey, open wide! You've never hesitated to put somethin' like this in your mouth," Kevin winked, then added: "Okay, maybe the first time but you've had plenty of practice since then! Whaddya say?"

David rolled his eyes, raising his hand to swat the troublesome tubed meat away, but the wiener dodged. It retaliated, jousting forward to strike David on the nose.

"Bastard!" the plumber yelped, feeling the pork leave a trail of juice and fat on his skin. The slime caused David to squirm and blindly slap at the man behind the fork, who laughed excitedly.

"Look, it's head banging!" Kevin squealed, flicking the fork back and forth with his wrist. The sausage flopped to and fro wildly.

When David was finished smothering his face with a napkin, he scowled angrily at his lover. "Know it off, you idiot," he snapped, unamused.

David began to feel like the loner of the bunch as Leon and Alyssa were both cackling in their seats. Between weak breaths, Alyssa managed to gasp: "You'd think Kevin was the one to have chugged five cups of coffee!"

"I'll 'knock it off' if you bite it off, Dave," Kevin challenged.

The plumber growled. "Don't tempt me."

For a moment, Kevin looked frightened. Then he pouted his lips. "Pleeeease Dave? For me? Eating is good for you, you know," Kevin coaxed, offering the sausage in a less wacky manner.

David waved his hand away and scrunched his nose. _Feeding each other is very sweet and all, but not in public – not here. And he is certainly not feeding me those things._ David sent his lover a threatening look, and Kevin sighed, throwing in the towel.

"Okay, okay," he said with a shake of his head, before he proceeded to eat the meat himself. Two swallows later and Kevin was wiping his mouth with a napkin, cleaning his mouth from crumbs and grease.

When the bill came, Kevin looks as though he considered using it in the same manner. David's ears couldn't catch much as his lover muttered something about "those damn money grubbers." Then Kevin began to dig through his jeans in search of his wallet. If the plumber had been in a better mood, he might have offered to clean out his own pockets. Alas, he wasn't. David settled for finishing his final mug of coffee, instead.

"Need help, Kev?" Leon asked, hoping to be of some help.

David frowned into his coffee. _Yeah, why don't you go after his wallet for him, Leon. Stick your hand down my mans pants. You'll be pissin' with a hook or prosthetic hand, 'cause if you 'help', that'll be the last time they'll be intact for you to use._

"Nope, I got it," Kevin announced, waving the worn leather before glancing around. "God, I hate new places. Ya never know how they work. Do I take it to the register, or what?"

Alyssa shrugged. "Well I think we'd all like to get out of here ASAP – especially Dave over there. If he drinks one more cup of coffee, I'm convinced he'll burst."

Chuckling, Kevin stood up and snatched the bill from the table before he patted David's arm. "If he's so eager to leave, then he tag along with me instead of just sitting there drowning in caffeine. Come on, Dave, let's go!"

"Mmph, let me finish my cof-"

David was tugged to his feet by the sleeve of his jacket. The sudden lurch of movement nearly sloshed the coffee free of its ceramic confines, threatening to stain David's shirt. Luckily, and for Kevin's sake, it didn't. He still heard about it the entire way to the cash register.

"Of course you wouldn't care!" David cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "You're not the one who does the laundry!"

"You don't want pink shirts and undies, do you?" Kevin asked, wearing his bright smile. David snorted and that was answer enough for Kevin. "There. Case settled."

David sighed, defeated. "Fine," he said, then added, "I'll do the laundry if you promise to do one thing in return."

"Okay, shoot."

It seemed that while they were walking, Kevin had been so close that his hand - more sly and often than casual - brushed against David's rear. The plumber frowned at Kevin disapprovingly. "That. Stop touching my ass. Keep doin' it and I _will_ shoot. I know where you hide the bullets. "

Kevin chuckled, grinning like a playful, naughty child. "Woops, hehe. Guess my hands got a mind of it's own."

Beneath his breath, David muttered. "That isn't the only body part."

Kevin arched an eyebrow, pressing close enough to his lover that their thighs ground together with each stride. "Last night was a prime example, eh?"

"Just last night?" David questioned incredulously. "How about every waking hour. And then some."

The ex-RPD Officer laughed. "I can't help it if I have a healthy sex drive. It's your fault too, since you have to be so damn irresistible 24/7."

It was David's turn to chuckle. "Oh yes, I'm just to die for at 3:15 AM, what, with morning breath, blood-shot eyes, and hair like a fucking bird's nest. Mmm-mm, so sexy!"

Kevin found that insanely funny, cackling before he quieted down. His voice lowered to a seductive thrum, rumbling like lazy thunder. "I like seeing you tousled and exhausted after what I've done to you. It's almost unbearingly erotic to smell myself on your skin, and to hear your voice so hoarse after screaming my name…"

David involuntarily shivered at the huskiness of Kevin's voice – how deep and sensual it was as his tongue curled deliciously around each syllable. Kevin definitely knew how to play his cards to get exactly what he wanted. _But he ain't gonna get away with it today._

"God damn't Kev, I'm not in the mood."

Frowning in disappointment, Kevin's still sparkled mischievously. "You may think that, but your body's still going to betray you, Dave."

David blinked for a moment, then began to flush when he realized the truth behind Kevin's words. His body had, in fact, been more affected by Kevin's dirty games. It wasn't enough to give himself away to the entire restaurant – just a slight swelling beneath the belt – but David was still flustered.

"It'll go away," he grunted, stepping up to the main lobby. Obviously paying up front was a reasonable thing to do, since a line of people stood doing the exact same thing in front of them. With customers coming in, the area was becoming crowded. Kevin wouldn't pass up the chance to press close to David - much closer than necessary, even with the forming crowds.

"In time," he said, "it'll pass. But I can think of a way to rid yourself of that little problem that's both quicker and much more pleasurable. And I bet, with all this business, if we were really quick, we could…you know…"

The offer hung open-ended. The two men knew what Kevin had in mind, both from a past experience and his open-mindedness to voyeurism.

David rolled his eyes. "What, have sex in a public restroom? Only once, Kev. Besides, Mr. Perfect Cop over there would probably come searching for us."

Lips quirked amorously. "He'd find us pretty fast, with the sounds you make," Kevin purred.

David flushed lightly, shoving Kevin away with one arm. "Thanks but no thanks. Just pay the god damn bill and get us out of here."

"And then?" Kevin prompted.

"And then…_maybe_ when we get home…"

Kevin grinned triumphantly. "Can we use…?

David sighed. "Yes, we can play with the handcuffs."

The plumber was surprised when his lover took off in a sprint towards the cashier. Kevin was shocked, as well. After all, he'd never been more eager to pay off a tab. Definitely not his taxes, nor his beloved alcohol. No, not once in his life.


End file.
